A Favor
by amberdowny
Summary: “Hey,” Luke called, loping into the house, “I’ll go with you guys…if you do something for me first.” SLASH and MCD&J spoilers


Title: A Favor

Author: SP

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nickelodeon and Dan Schneider and whoever else own everything.

Rating: R

Summary: "Hey," Luke called, loping into the house, "I'll go with you guys…if you do something for me first."  
Author's Notes: Since the idea of Luke/Drake has been in my head since MCD&J, and since wh1tfuldr3amer wanted to read some and I hadn't done her Christmas present yet…I wrote Drake/Luke for her!

"I don't care if you hate me, or Josh, or life, or both of us or _whatever_. I know you don't hate Mary Alice. Just come with us, all right, for her." Luke looked away from Drake, shook his head slightly. Drake gave up, turning around and walking back to the door, putting his hands up in surrender. He paused in the doorway, looked back, then shook his head again and went inside.

Luke aimed the basketball and thought to himself, _If I miss, I have to go with them._ He made it, and sighed in relief…but…

But. Mary Alice. Drake was right; he didn't hate her. To be honest, he didn't hate Drake or Josh either. Well, all right, Josh was kind of dorky and weird. But he didn't hate him, and he definitely didn't hate Drake.

He had to go Christmas caroling. For Mary Alice. But he couldn't just give in…no. Not now that he'd already established his aloofness and Drake and Josh mostly left him alone. He'd have to make Drake and/or Josh think they'd convinced him somehow.

A smile spread across Luke's face as an idea hit him. He dropped the ball and headed inside.

"Hey," Luke called, loping into the house and spotting Drake leaning against a wall in the hallway, "I'll go with you guys…if you do something for me first."

Drake looked up warily. "Yeah? What do you want?"

"You."

"What do you--"

Luke scoffed and stepped closer to Drake. "Come on. You're not stupid. You _know _what I mean."

Drake stood up straight and shook his head. "Look man, I don't think that's such a good idea."

Luke raised an eyebrow. "Why not?"

"Well, because, you're--"

"What? Just one of the kids? I'm seventeen. I'm not a kid."

Drake swallowed. "No, you're not."

"So? Do you want me to come caroling don't you?"

Drake swallowed again and nodded slowly. "Yeah. I do." Luke smirked and disappeared into his bedroom. Drake followed. "So what do you want?" Drake asked again.

Luke stared at Drake, his eyes full of desire. "You," he repeated.

Drake looked at Luke appraisingly and licked his lips. Luke's eyes snapped to Drake's tongue. Drake was the one to smirk this time as Luke's Adam's apple bobbed with the motion of his throat. "What part of me?" Drake asked.

Luke didn't answer, just shoved Drake against a wall and kissed him forcefully. Drake, used to much gentler kisses, was a little rattled by the harshness but he didn't let it deter him. He kissed back, letting his teeth scrape against the invading tongue, sucking and biting at Luke's lips.

Luke moved away from Drake's lips and bent towards his neck, but Drake pushed him away almost violently. "No," he said firmly.

"Girlfriend?" Luke asked knowingly.

"No, but--"

"Boyfriend then," Luke replied impatiently. "Whatever. There's someone who can't know about this."

Drake opened his mouth, closed it, and nodded. "Yeah."

"That's cool." And with that, Luke was attacking Drake's mouth again, his hands rather than his mouth wandering this time. He pushed up the hems of Drake's shirts, running his hands over Drake's bare back. Drake shivered and he felt Luke smirk against his mouth. He moved his hands around to brush over Drake's stomach, and Drake actually broke the kiss to gasp aloud.

Luke chuckled and started undoing Drake's belt. "You're one of those, huh? Well, there are five kids not so far away. Better be quiet." By this point, he had gotten the belt undone and had moved to the button and zipper on Drake's jeans.

"No promises," Drake hissed as Luke pushed his hand inside his pants. He grinned at Luke's face when he realized there was no other boundary between the pants and Drake's skin. Luke smiled back predatorily before pressing his lips to Drake's and grasping him in his hand.

Drake moaned into Luke's mouth, extremely glad that Luke had thought up a way to muffle the sounds.

Luke smirked again and began moving his hand. Drake thrusted his hips in Luke's hold, and tried very hard to stay somewhat silent.

But as Luke increased the friction and added twisting to his movements, Drake had a harder and harder time staying silent. When Luke squeezed him roughly, Drake lost it, pulling away and biting his lip to stifle the noise.

"Whoa," Drake muttered, grateful for the wall behind his back. He did up his pants and rebuckled his belt, then raised his eyes to Luke's. "My turn," he declared, and then dropped to his knees.

Needless to say, Luke did indeed join them in caroling that evening.


End file.
